<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米英】月光下某一夜／A Good Night In The Moonlight by Ken_Douglus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321277">【米英】月光下某一夜／A Good Night In The Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus'>Ken_Douglus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【USUK：Alongside】 [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Stories, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※ 國設米英＋法</p><p>但他很確定的一點是，美國非常有存在感——也可以說是「氣勢」或「氣場」。嗓音大、動作幅度大，整個人只需站在那邊就有種强烈的喧囂感，笑的時候會毫不猶豫地露出潔白的牙齒，眼鏡下的藍色眼睛總像會蹦出星星一樣，明晃晃的，旁人很難忽略或假裝看不見。</p><p>－<br/>「真矛盾啊，」美國靠在露臺的大理石柱上，「按我換了這麽多上司的親身體驗，論蠢貨的比例和無聊程度，男人可比女人高多了——可惜國民不一定能感受到。」<br/>「這個嘛……」英國想了想，認真地補充，「如果我們的想法能輕易地單方向影響國民的話，這個世界……大概會變得更混亂無序吧——尤其是你。」</p><p>－<br/>「有人看見也無所謂了。」英國哼哼著，一副真的不在乎的表情。<br/>「哇哦，那可真是『可喜可賀』。」美國人臉上明顯一樂，飛快地親了下英國人的鼻尖。<br/>年長國家眨眨眼，仰起臉對準年輕國家的下巴也親了下，然後將西裝外套扔給美國人，徑直邁開脚步往前面走。<br/>美國人就看著英國人的身影更深地融入夜色，月光的照映下那輪廓似乎變得淺了些。</p><p>－<br/>「真有那麽一天的話，我希望能在宇宙中死去。在遠離地球的空間裡死亡，證明自己已經徹底不屬於這裡。」<br/>「……你這家夥，明明想得比我還遠……」<br/>「死亡這種事，挺孤獨的吧？但我希望自己死的時候，你就在我身邊。總之真到那個時候，你就放棄海洋啊河流什麽的，跟我一起去太空好了，我看月亮就不錯。」</p><p>「即便我比你更早離開這世間，我們的回憶、我們的歷史，都一直在……還有我的愛，也會一直陪伴著你的，阿爾弗雷德。」<br/>「我也一樣哦，亞瑟。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【USUK：Alongside】 [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米英】月光下某一夜／A Good Night In The Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>月光下某一夜／A Good Night In The Moonlight</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>英國人側身倚靠在露臺的雲石圍欄上，輕輕晃動手中的酒杯。象牙白的月色傾斜而下，鋪滿大理石的地板，也灑滿他的頭髮和身軀。</p><p>位於半山腰上的這座以城堡改建的酒店，得益於海拔而有著寬闊的視野，在這無雲的夜晚中眺望遠處，景色自然也頗為壯觀。但英國的心思明顯不在於此。</p><p>——美國人還沒出現。</p><p> </p><p>跟英國不同，和他同行來到法國的年輕國家這一趟並沒有工作在身。英國在巴黎市中心的會議忙碌時，美國已經帶著行李從車站直接來了酒店這邊，而英國則是到傍晚才隨著法國為與會人士安排的車到達。</p><p>他和美國人從早上在火車站分別後就沒有碰過面，進入酒店房間時也只看見對方的西裝平攤在床上。他猜想美國這個時段是在酒店健身房運動，也就不催促對方，順手用酒店配備的蒸汽熨燙機將西裝外套又熨了下，接著重新收拾儀容，獨自先前往酒會現場。</p><p>晚上的這場活動與其說是「酒會」，整體氣氛更像是賓客稍多的沙龍聚會：服飾要求並不正式，會場内朦朧的暖色燈光和吟唱音樂讓氣氛愜意，酒精飲料以小巧的高脚杯為容器，提供的食物也都做成了適口的小份。</p><p>儘管一開始對把酒會設在遠離巴黎市中心的地點有意見，但來到現場，英國人不得不承認，法國那混蛋為與會人士安排的這場慰勞活動，品味確實不錯——當然英國也只是這麽想，并不打算向主辦方表達這樣的讚美。</p><p>總之這趟歐洲大陸的公事出行接近結束，他綳緊的神經總算可以稍微放鬆一下了。</p><p>英國人以極緩慢的速度啜著手中的葡萄酒，不時瞥一眼身後宴會廳的大門。</p><p>這單調的舉動持續了近十分鐘後，他終於忍不住在心裡抱怨起那個明明很閑卻仍未出現的美國人——有著再多美景美食的酒會，沒有伴侶只會顯得更無趣。</p><p>就在英國人略感心煩的空檔，總能讓他的煩躁呈現倍數增長的多佛海峽鄰居簡直像算準時機一樣晃著身出現在他面前：「Bonsoir~一臉被抛棄模樣的小少爺！看你那雙眉毛擰得像毛毛蟲一樣，還真是配不上這麽好的風景啊。」</p><p>英國毫不猶豫地提起脚狠狠踹向法國人的腰，對方邊護著手上的點心盒邊險險地躲閃開去：「嗚哇——！你也太不留情了吧，我手上可是拿著你男朋友預定的閃電泡芙！」</p><p>英國這才收斂起前一刻的惡行惡相，不屑地理了理衣襟：「……姑且放過你。」</p><p>「哥哥我有時真的很難判斷，你們這些英語國家到底哪一個更不要臉，」法國人無奈地甩了甩飄逸的前髮，「要知道能讓尊貴的哥哥親手製作點心，可是一般人享受不到的特權！結果美國那個臭小子竟然到現在都沒露面。」</p><p>「等他從健身房回酒店房間，估計還得冲個澡才會下來。」英國嘴上這麽解釋，壓下了心中的一點不快。</p><p>「明明身在這麽優雅的環境，」法國的手伸向露臺外的夜色和燈火，一臉懊惱地抱怨，「他居然跑去健身？！那小子腦袋到底裝著什麽！」</p><p>英國沒搭理他，不客氣地打開對方手中的點心盒，從裡面拿出一個閃電泡芙，放進嘴裡咬了一口。香甜柔軟的蛋糕體和醇厚的巧克力醬在口腔裡化開，香味充斥了唇齒，確實非常美味——儘管每次想到這種美味是出自面前這吊兒郎當的法國人的手，都會讓他感到莫名火大。</p><p>法國人很識相地沒再挑釁英國人，他朝宴會廳門口方向吹了聲口哨：「哦，你那個超大國男朋友總算來了。」</p><p>英國邊細細品嚐手中的泡芙，邊順著對方的視綫看去。</p><p>總地來説，美國青年那金髮藍眼的長相和肌肉飽滿的身形，算是超出普通男性平均值的。但真要論「英俊得出類拔萃」，在有著諸如挪威和盧森堡這種優雅系的美男子，還有德國和荷蘭那樣身形高大强壯男的歐洲大陸，即便是出於私心，英國也是不會把美國放到榜首的。</p><p>但他很確定的一點是，美國非常有存在感——也可以說是「氣勢」或「氣場」。嗓音大、動作幅度大，整個人只需站在那邊就有種强烈的喧囂感，笑的時候會毫不猶豫地露出潔白的牙齒，眼鏡下的藍色眼睛總像會蹦出星星一樣，明晃晃的，旁人很難忽略或假裝看不見。</p><p>這樣的年輕男性自然是很吸引女性視綫的。他從大門進來時，左右兩側各有一位年輕美麗的女性，雖然種族和膚色不同，但都面容姣好，身著禮裙的身姿婀娜美麗，三人正有説有笑地往宴會廳中心走。</p><p>英國啜著葡萄酒眯了下眼，覺得那種俊男美女的畫面確實還不錯看。出於審美本能，他心想若是因爲跟那樣的女性交談而耽誤了赴宴時間，也不是不能理解。</p><p>倒是法國一臉揶揄：「怎麽，終於意識到你家男人很受女性歡迎了嗎。」</p><p>英國不屑地「哼」了聲：「這種事情根本不用你來提醒。」</p><p>美國很快就注意到兩位年長國家的位置，抬起手臂朝他們揮了揮，接著對身旁女性笑著說了些什麽，並彎腰各吻了下她們的手背，然後從身旁侍應的盤子上拿了杯無酒精飲料，才慢慢朝露臺方向走來。</p><p>法國有些意外：「還以爲他會像顆火箭炮一樣衝過來呢。」</p><p>「哼，那家夥禮儀方面可以做得很像樣的。」</p><p>「你確定？」法國摸了摸下巴，「我隨便一猜啊，他身上那身西裝是你幫他熨的，而且你還幫他配了領帶吧？但被那傢伙自作主張拿掉了。」他看到英國的臉色明顯一僵，便説得更起勁了，「明明穿著身還不錯的西裝，脚上卻是一雙扎眼的黑色藍紋球鞋——雖然很亂來，但視覺上還挺好看。小少爺也是這麽想的吧？」</p><p>各種細節都被一連說中，英國狠狠地「嘖」了聲。</p><p>「你看啊，我們在這裡站了這麽久，都沒人過來搭訕吧。」</p><p>「那是因爲你這混賬站在這裡吧？」英國瞪著他，「還是想暗示我沒有男性魅力嗎？我可是……」</p><p>「瘦弱的英國紳士已經不吃香了，」法國擺擺手，「人類就是喜歡看上去開朗又直白的肌肉帥哥啊，哥哥我也喜歡——當然還是女性更好。」</p><p>英國用力踢了法國一腳：「臭不要臉。我才不像你那樣總是用猥瑣的目光看待女性。」</p><p>「是是是，英國紳士嘛。」法國笑嘻嘻地還嘴，接著臉色一轉，嚴肅地說：「說真的，哥哥都要被你這種慈祥媽咪、兼具假紳士和好老婆的多重身份感動到了。」</p><p>「再胡扯就把你的鬍子拔光。」</p><p>兩人還在爭論著無意義的話題時，美國終於在他們面前站定：「你們在聊什麼？」他的嗓音不小，臉上是笑著的，注視他們的眼睛裡帶點飄忽不定的光。</p><p>「沒什麼特別的。倒是你，就那樣冷落美麗的女士可是重罪哦。起碼可以介紹給哥哥我認識嘛。」</p><p>「她們可都是能連續做三十個引體向上的鐵人三項選手，你確定是你的類型？」</p><p>「……」法國的臉色一瞬間變得猶豫，他咳嗽了下，「哥哥我對女性可都一視同仁。」嘴上這麼說著，卻沒有移開脚步真去搭訕的打算。</p><p>美國也不在意，在看到對方手中那個點心盒時表情一亮，他打開蓋子快速地拿出個閃電泡芙塞進嘴裡，瞬間就給出了評價：「啊，果然比別處的都好吃。英國要嗎？」</p><p>英國人漫不經心地擺擺手，心想著美國總算到了，那麽下一步該怎麽把法國打發走。</p><p>「每次看你那種雷霆閃電的吃相，哥哥都覺得自己精心製作的心血被浪費了。」法國無奈地將點心盒塞進英國人的懷裡，「總之我信守承諾了。」</p><p>「你做的點心我每次都全吃光，這就是最好的反饋啦。」</p><p>「這什麽爛標準。英國做的那些黑暗料理你不也吃光了。」</p><p>英國正準備給法國一拳，瞥了眼笑得一臉清爽的美國，心中有點不是滋味：「喂，你明明是主辦方，一直杵在露臺這邊沒問題嗎？」</p><p>「你說得對，」法國狡黠地笑了笑，飛快地凑到英國耳旁小聲說，「走之前向你透露點小觀察吧。這種場合就算有人想搭訕你，也扛不過你這美國男朋友那種要把外人摞成千層蛋糕的眼神啊。」</p><p>英國意外地睜大了眼睛。</p><p>跟美國相戀了這麽多年，他當然知道青年對自己多少有些獨占慾，但並不認爲那是會在這種充斥一般人類的場合被輕易察覺的程度。他在腦裡飛快地又琢磨了下法國的話，心中既甜蜜又有些羞澀，耳朵不知不覺紅了起來。</p><p>美國人眯了下眼，手臂的動作顯然是要將法國人掃開，年長國家發揮老大國的資深經驗眼明手快地跳開了幾步，深呼了一口氣。</p><p>「……哦。」</p><p>「你也表現得太露骨了吧，美國？！」法國鄙夷地看著肩膀已經貼住英國的美國青年，開始往宴會廳撤退：「那就失陪了，戀母情結超大國和粗暴少爺。」</p><p>「小心把你扔進塞納河哦。」</p><p>「哥哥我游泳水平還不錯呢~」法國背對著他們擺了擺手，將美國那個不知有幾分認真的威脅甩在了身後。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>「那麽，被法國說是『戀母情結』有什麽感受？」</p><p>儘管這是兩人各自忙碌一整天後的獨處時間，英國仍然給出了很有個人風格的開場白，表情跟之前已是大不一樣的輕鬆。</p><p>「哈哈，有什麽關係。倒是你被形容為『媽媽』，又是什麽感受呢？」美國眨了眨眼，凑過來很快地蹭了下英國人的臉頰。</p><p>英國人對這親密的小動作很受用，眼神一軟，將原本準備用來詛咒法國的詞匯都收了回去：「反正你跟加拿大早就這麽認爲了……況且『媽媽』這個詞，挺好的不是嗎。」</p><p>美國輕笑起來。</p><p>媽媽，母親。Mama, Mother.</p><p>在這個仍然缺乏完全的共通語言的星球上，絕大部分的人類用著相似的音節來指代那些誕下新生命的女性。她們用身軀和漫長的妊娠期去孕育生命，在他們誕生後給予慈愛和教導，將他們養育成人，甚至終其一生都在關懷後代，為其付出。而世人用文學、藝術和音樂，以及各種各樣的手法為「媽媽」這個詞添上理所當然的光環。</p><p>對於美國和加拿大來説，來自大西洋另一側、在北美洲的大地與他們邂逅的英格蘭，為他們開啓了文明和更廣闊的世界，也為他們帶來諸多的困惑，用不同方式推進著他們的成長……上百年的時間流逝過後，曾經的宗主國不再被憎恨，共同的根源和理念換來真誠的和解，並被冠上「母親」這樣的頭銜，確實算得上是國家關係中相當不可思議的關係了吧。</p><p>當然對英國來説，自然是希望這種帶有調侃性質的稱呼，只出現在他們三人之間的對話就好，類似親密圈子特有的代號那樣。</p><p>「剛才和你一起進來的兩位女性，都是剛認識的？」</p><p>「嗯，荷蘭和比利時家的外交使節。傍晚才在健身房見識過她們的實際握力和臂力，可都比你強哦。」美國調侃著捏了下英國瘦削的手臂。</p><p>「……我又沒打算跟她們比較。」英國小聲地哼哼。</p><p>「怎麽，這是在吃醋？」</p><p>「怎麽可能，我還不至於那麽狹隘和無聊。」年長國家翻了個白眼，看著年輕國家把已經清空的點心盒放到一旁，「只是覺得，她們還挺符合你喜歡的異性類型。」</p><p>「哦，那倒是沒錯。」美國隨意地回答。</p><p>儘管是有著「特殊關係」的盟友和關係已經長達數十年的戀人，但出於國家的身份和立場，美國和英國從來清楚他們之間并非無所不談，對此也不覺得有什麽問題——但異性不屬於他們會避諱的話題。</p><p>事實上對國家來説，外形特徵、性別、性向、異性關係這些事項，本來就趨向於模糊并且沒有什麽嚴密規則的。這些「國家意志的人類形態」在這些方面有很大的自由度，他們有正常的身體機能，有各自的性格，有明顯的喜惡，有情感，有性慾，對待國民的方式也因此大不相同。</p><p>他們中有只跟少數國家交好、幾乎不太跟人類產生親密聯係的，連同類交際圈都極其簡單的瑞士；也有像日本那樣會跟異次元的角色產生奇妙羈絆的特例；另外有法國或意大利兄弟那樣，會跟人類女性有那麽些曖昧不清偶爾出格的關係。當然也有像美國和英國這樣，已經有固定的親密伴侶，在異性交往方面就特別界綫分明的。</p><p>當然這不妨礙他們有各自偏好的異性類型，比如美國就喜歡身强力壯、直來直往的戶外型女性，最好能一起探險、越野和狩獵的那種；而英國則喜歡優雅文靜、喜愛閲讀，想法比較單純浪漫的女性。至於外表或身材那些會隨著年月改變的因素，對於有漫長生命的他們來説，反倒成了次要。</p><p>其實都是一目瞭然的喜好，他們對彼此並不隱瞞——畢竟偏好從來只是偏好，跟他們真正的「選擇」完全是兩回事。</p><p>「説起來，今晚的酒會感覺女性賓客不少唉。」美國掃了一眼會場。</p><p>「畢竟給能幹的女性展現的機會比以前多了。」</p><p>佔據地球半數以上人口的群體，她們的智力和才能為文明社會帶來的貢獻，總被刻意或惡意或無意地埋在歷史的各個角落中。繁衍後代、成就伴侶、贍養父母，在對她們有著無限要求的各個文明階段和社會生態中，「自我」幾乎成了她們要付出額外心血和努力才能證明的奢侈品，諸如「支配財產」和「投票」這樣的權利，也常比男性更滯後才取得。</p><p>這些都是美國、英國和諸多文明國家有過的經歷，普通的國民可以真的或假裝從不瞭解，政客可以用各種話術去掩飾或抹黑，但作爲國家的他們，都是親眼見過那些歷史的。</p><p>「啊——」美國撓了撓臉，但並不真的苦惱，「誰知道我家這邊，什麽時候能選出個女上司呢。」</p><p>「就你那邊的情況，估計還要等上好些年了。」英國略嘲諷地撇了撇嘴。</p><p>「真矛盾啊，」美國靠在露臺的大理石柱上，「按我換了這麽多上司的親身體驗，論蠢貨的比例和無聊程度，男人可比女人高多了——可惜國民不一定能感受到。」</p><p>「這個嘛……」英國想了想，認真地補充，「如果我們的想法能輕易地單方向影響國民的話，這個世界……大概會變得更混亂無序吧——尤其是你。」説著手指在美國肩上戳了戳。</p><p>美國不置可否地聳了聳肩，眼睛餘光見宴會廳那邊有人朝他們的方向點頭致意，他立即揮手回應：「那個是匈牙利和……列支敦士登？好難得的組合。」</p><p>英國心想虧得這家夥沒有記錯那位人口和面積都小得經常被遺忘的中立小國，順勢美國背上輕輕一推，說：「既然跟女士們對上視綫了，就認真地去打個招呼吧。」</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>美國畢竟是美國，儘管是這次酒會的額外賓客，仍然收到了歐洲國家們的友好問候，哪怕其中有個別幾位他確實不太記得名字了。他對那些年資比他深厚的歐洲國家沒什麽惡感，只是單純覺得要跟他們一對一打交道實在有些麻煩。</p><p>在英國的催促下，年輕國家還是發揮了外向和健談的一面，在拉著對方嚐了一圈酒會提供的小食同時，跟那些歐洲的老前輩們寒暄了一翻，還跟志趣相投但久未見面的愛沙尼亞熱烈地討論了一輪最近的電影和游戲新作。</p><p>英國的聊天熱情沒法跟美國人比，對食物的興趣也不像他那麽濃，乾脆讓美國來主導對話，他則安靜地躲到一旁喝了好幾個品種的白葡萄酒，然後微醺著靠在沙發上聽完奧地利的鋼琴演奏，之後被美國半拉半摟著帶離了宴會廳。</p><p> </p><p>「你心情很不錯的樣子嘛。」美國的手臂支撐著英國的身體，以防那看似半懸浮的脚步直接滑下那萬一撞上絕對會很痛的臺階。</p><p>英國人的臉頰紅潤，得意地揚著嘴角：「工作總算結束了，也沒有因爲歐盟的貿易協定和無聊的海關問題跟人吵架，可喜可賀——」聲音比平常大了好些分貝。</p><p>「哈哈，你原來知道那些事很無聊啊。」</p><p>「我當然知道。」英國人不屑地回了句，接著開始零零散散地說些沒有邏輯可串聯的心聲，比如嘲笑政客們持續好幾年都在重複「英國重獲自主」之類的唬人廢話，比如疑惑德國那家夥實在嚴肅得過分平常到底怎麽跟普魯士共處的，比如爲什麽法國那輕浮的家夥在歐洲還很有人緣，還會突然插進一點久遠瑣碎得美國根本記不起來的事情，說他和加拿大還是孩童時會爲了誰先讀英格蘭帶去的英文書籍吵得不可開交。</p><p>美國就跟在英國身後認真地聽著，只偶爾回應幾聲。</p><p>他覺得年長國家很大概率是沒有醉的——即便對方的酒量實在算不上好酒品也向來不佳——但他覺得今晚的英國人就只是想說很多很多的話而已。</p><p>他們一前一後往植被更茂盛的方向走。城堡酒店外的路燈光綫並不强烈，絲毫不干擾皎潔的月光給建築物鋪上淡色調，附近有隱藏在各個角落的人造廣播，播放著優柔的法語情歌，很符合法國那種總是能將情調緩慢注入空氣的作風。</p><p>英國人終於停下不穩的脚步，飛快地脫下外套，一隻手攀住路旁的燈柱，并以其為軸心很快地旋轉了一圈，然後一臉得意地朝美國招手。</p><p>美國饒有興致地盯著英國人那難得調皮的舉動，很配合地走上前，摟住對方的腰，左右踱了幾個舞步，然後抬高手臂，讓英國人的身軀順勢又轉了一圈。</p><p>「……舞步還是那麽隨便，我以前不是認真教過你嗎？」</p><p>「那是多久以前的『以前』啊。」美國仍然帶著他，以更緩慢的幅度慢慢搖擺，「反正沒人看見。」</p><p>「有人看見也無所謂了。」英國哼哼著，一副真的不在乎的表情。</p><p>「哇哦，那可真是『可喜可賀』。」美國人臉上明顯一樂，飛快地親了下英國人的鼻尖。</p><p>年長國家眨眨眼，仰起臉對準年輕國家的下巴也親了下，然後將西裝外套扔給美國人，徑直邁開脚步往前面走。</p><p>美國人就看著英國人的身影更深地融入夜色，月光的照映下那輪廓似乎變得淺了些。</p><p> </p><p>大概因爲酒會賓客仍沒有離場，酒店大樓前寬闊的室外泳池難得地空無一人。</p><p>暖色的射燈將碧藍色的泳池照得明亮，英國人盯著那池水一陣發愣，突然蹲下身脫掉了脚上的皮鞋，挽起褲腿，赤著脚在池邊走了好幾步，接著隨意找了個位置坐下，將脚伸了進去。</p><p>美國不緊不慢走到他身旁，也蹲下身：「這是準備跳進泳池之前的熱身嗎？」</p><p>「怎麽可能。」英國人的語氣斬釘截鐵。</p><p>「哈哈，也是。」</p><p>「……我就是不擅長游泳，你有意見嗎？」</p><p>「我可什麽都沒說哦。」</p><p>雖然是夏天的夜晚，但身在水邊，體感仍然比剛才走來的路上冷一些，偶爾吹來的微風很好地驅散了英國人本就不濃的醉意。</p><p>「哼……有弱點并非壞事。」</p><p>美國人察覺到英國意有所指，也不打斷，索性在他身旁坐了下來。</p><p>「如果有一天，這具身體再也不代表國家的意志，或者已經衰老得無法運作，那麽我就可以考慮選擇死在水裡了。海洋也好、河流也好，都是不錯的場合吧。」英國朝美國眨了眨眼，用開惡劣玩笑般的語氣接了句，「雖然那之後浮腫的屍體會奇醜無比。」</p><p>「你還有過這種設想啊。」美國人呼了口氣，天藍色的眼睛被池水照得更亮，「你經常考慮這個問題嗎？」</p><p>英國很認真地想了想：「也不算經常……幾年一次吧。你肯定也想過吧。」</p><p>在這漫長的年月中，見識過那麽多國民從出生到老去再走向生命的終結，只有我們仍以相似的模樣游蕩在世間，見識過戰爭，見識過屠殺，見識過無數的惡，卻未必真正瞭解何爲死亡。</p><p>「想過啊。」美國的視綫停留在英國的脚上，對方白皙瘦削的脚掌正隨意地踢著水花，「真有那麽一天的話，我希望能在宇宙中死去。在遠離地球的空間裡死亡，證明自己已經徹底不屬於這裡。」</p><p>英國愣了愣，嘀咕起來：「……你這家夥，明明想得比我還遠……」</p><p>「死亡這種事，挺孤獨的吧？但我希望自己死的時候，你就在我身邊。」美國打斷了英國，「總之真到那個時候，你就放棄海洋啊河流什麽的，跟我一起去太空好了，我看月亮就不錯。」他説完，指了指頭上那承藉著太陽光芒、與這星球更爲相近的發光體。</p><p>青年的表情和語氣跟在說「今天天氣不錯」、「酒會上的塔帕斯很好吃」一樣輕鬆平常，并且還不給他任何拒絕的餘地，以至於英國分辨不清這到底算是比自己更不得了的遺願，還是不著邊際的情話，還是更多的什麽，但他清楚地感到眼眶有些發熱。</p><p>「這個，應該就是我的弱點了。」美國乾脆地總結。</p><p>「……明明是在出賣國家機密，真夠若無其事的。」</p><p>「很有超大國風範吧？」美國揚起嘴角，在站起身的同時，直接將英國人整個攔腰抱了起來。</p><p>「……笨蛋。」英國懸空的腿徒勞地甩了兩下，原本虛扣在手上的皮鞋不慎落入了水裡。</p><p>「要撿嗎？」</p><p>「……明天再說。」</p><p>「我猜晚一些就會有工作人員來撿。」</p><p>美國説著邁開脚步，英國的雙手環上他的脖頸：「你啊，起碼多假設幾種可能性吧？年紀更大的我，會比你早死……什麽的。」</p><p>「當然設想過啊，不過選了我最中意的情形而已。」</p><p>「有夠霸道的。」英國嘆了口氣，他在青年的懷抱中伸出雙手捧住對方的臉頰，「美國……即便我比你更早離開這世間，我們的回憶、我們的歷史，都一直在。」</p><p>「我知道。」美國停下脚步。</p><p>「……還有我的愛，也會一直陪伴著你的，阿爾弗雷德。」英國的語氣平靜且認真。</p><p>美國注視著英國人在月光下閃閃發光的雙眼，溫柔地笑了：「我也一樣哦，亞瑟。」他的嘴唇凑到年長國家的耳畔，「回房間後，馬上來做愛吧。」</p><p>英國低聲地笑：「……要是我拒絕呢。」</p><p>「你不會拒絕的。」</p><p>然後是兩人份的輕笑聲。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>月光到後半夜就會逐漸消逝，之後被次日的晨曦取代，太陽如常升起，而他們會如常地觀看這千百年不變的光景。</p><p>倘若不希望這些光景成爲枯燥的重複，不想因爲見過人性之惡就走向憤世嫉俗，那麽最好的應對手法，便是用更寬容的視綫看待周圍，友情也好愛情也好慾望也好，誠實地面對自己，更舒坦地度過歲月從身旁流淌的每一天每一夜。</p><p>——身在其中，及時行樂。我們可以是這樣的存在嘛。</p><p>法國喝下這一夜最後一口紅酒，慵懶地靠在露臺的欄杆上，看著在月光下融成一體的兩道身影。</p><p>「弗蘭西斯，你在這裡欣賞月色嗎？」女性的手輕輕地攀上他的肩膀。</p><p>法國人將視綫從遠處抽回，轉身在對方的臉頰上落下一吻：「嗯。順便也向兩位老相識道聲『晚安(Good Night)』。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>― Fin ―</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 北米英三人的母子比喻在歷史論述中很常見，有名的標志之一是位於美國華盛頓州和加拿大新哥倫比亞州之間，那無需守衛的國境線上的「和平拱門」(The Peach Arch)。美國那一側的拱門上方刻的「同個母親的孩子」（Children of A Common Mother），加拿大那一側則刻著「團結共存的兄弟」（"Brethren Living Together in Unity”）。之前在《C-O-A-C-H》這篇文中寫過。</p><p>2. 這篇和前一篇《夕陽西下／Alas, Beyond The Sunset》是對應的，分別有普魯士和法國出場。不過法國跟米英有特別淵源，看待兩人的眼光也更惡趣味一點（？）</p><p>3. 順勢寫了寫有著「男性」形態的美國和英國的女性觀和弱點論。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>